


Forgiveness.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl left you for Merle, he comes back when he realises he made a mistake and tries to fix it.





	

 

You were in a rage, using your knife to slay the walkers that the governor had left behind after he attacked the prison. Each slice and stab was filled with your anger, not for the governor, but for Daryl. You met Daryl way back in Atlanta, you became close not long after _the Merle incident._ You soon fell in love with him and you got together after the farm was over run. You’d been through so much together, which is why it hurt more than anything when Rick came back and told you Daryl had left with Merle. He left the prison, the group, _you._ He left you without even saying goodbye, and what was worse was he left you for Merle. You understood Merle was his brother, his blood, but Merle was an asshole. He treated Daryl like crap and always put him down, making him feel worthless. You worshipped the ground Daryl walked on, you loved how loyal and caring he was, he was made for this world. As far as you were concerned, the sun shone out of Daryls ass, or at least it did. But leaving you without even saying goodbye just seemed like a big fuck you. He clearly didn’t care even half as much as you did, you’d never do this to him, break his heart. You must have meant nothing to him, just a distraction from the hell we live in. All those ‘i love you’s must have been lies, and it seemed to come easy for him to lie to you. So you put all that rage, that heartbreak, into killing the undead assholes that wanted to tear you open and eat you for dinner.

It was finally over, they were all dead. You panted as you scanned the field with your eyes, taking in the now quiet aftermath. Your eyes went to Rick coming through the gates, but he wasn’t alone, he was with Daryl and Merle, _the assholes._ Daryls eyes lit up when he saw you, he wanted nothing more than to kiss you, apologise, make everything right. He had missed you ridiculously, you were the reason he came back. But he was foolish to think that you would just run into his arms, of course you were upset. You stepped back as he walked over and gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. A look that chilled his heart, that made him fear that your relationship was beyond repair. For the first time in a long time Daryl was terrified. Terrified he fucked up immensely and he would lose the love of his life, his soul mate. You saw the hurt and pain in his eyes, but you didn’t care, he hurt you more. You walked away and into the prison, ignoring Daryl pleading for you to stop.

The overwhelming sadness was back, you felt the tears streaming down your face as you ran to your cell and slammed the door shut. If felt like someone had took out your heart, stomped on it repeatedly, then tried to smush it back in. How would you cope now he’s back? Having to see him everyday. You honestly didn’t know if you could forgive him. You sat on your bed against the wall and just sobbed until it was dark outside. You heard a knock outside your cell but you ignored it, not wanting to deal with anything right now. Eventually Daryl came in anyway, he shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed whilst you glared at him through watering eyes.  
“Y/n I’m sorry.” He sighed shaking his head. He knew that leaving would upset you but he honestly didn’t think too much about how upset you’d be. But now he was seeing first hand what his selfishness had done to you and he loathed himself for it. The pain in his chest was just getting worse, was this was heartbreak felt like? You wanted to scream and shout at him, let him know exactly how upset you were, but you couldn’t. Words wouldn’t form and the sobs wouldn’t stop, you didn’t think you could even cry this much. Daryl tried to swallow the lump in his throat, each of your cries felt like they were knocking the wind out of him. You didn’t even need to put into words how you felt, he could feel it for himself. He reached out and took your hand, you tried to pull it away but his grasp tightened, unwilling to let you go.

“Baby, I’m sorr-“   
“Just go.” You cried in between sobs. You managed to get your hand free and you stood up, he stood up next to you.  
“I ain’t goin’ nowhere until we talk about it.” He demanded, although his voice was gentle.  
“What is there to talk about Daryl?! You left me! I wasn’t even worth a goodbye! That’s how little I meant to you! You made your choice!” You yelled, now angry as well as sad.  
“I made the wrong one!” He admitted.  
“Its too late Daryl, just go!” You seethed. He didn’t move so you shoved his chest whilst angry tears trailed down your cheeks.  
“Just go!” You shouted as you continued to shove him. It was in vein though as he didn’t move an inch, he just stood there taking it until you started sobbing again. He grabbed your wrists and you struggled to get out of his grasp as he pulled you into his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around you making you a hostage in this forced embrace but you soon gave in. Your arms went around his back and fisted his shirt as you sobbed into his chest. His smell was so inviting and it was making things so much worse. He rubbed your back and stroked your hair to soothe you as his own tears threatened to spill. Seeing you like this was torture for him and he was the cause.

“You broke my heart.” You choked out. He held you tighter, the guilt overwhelming him. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid, how he didn’t choose you.   
“Please, baby, let me fix this.” He pleaded as he pulled away and gripped both your shoulders to make you face him.  
“You can’t.” You whimpered as your lip trembled. His heart dropped. _He couldn’t fix it._ His breathing went ragged as he started to panic, he couldn’t lose you. He looked you in the eyes and you could see his pain.  
“There has to be a way, this can’t be it.” He whispered as he took your face in his big rough hands. You wanted to move, you wanted to be far away from him and the hurt he inflicted on you. But you couldn’t, you were frozen in place, held captive by his blue orbs. A tear fell down his cheek and his jaw clenched, he looked weak but he didn’t care. He would do anything to fix this.  
“I’m sorry.” You said as you looked away from him. He rested his forehead on yours and you watched as his lip quivered as he struggled to hold himself together.   
“Please y/n, don’t leave me. I know I’m stupid, no one hates me more than I hate myself right now for makin’ ya feel this way. And I know I don’t deserve it, but please baby, give me another chance. I can’t do this without ya. Ya my soul mate darlin’, I never believed in that shit before ya came along. But now I have no doubt that we’re made for each other. Please give me another chance?” He begged desperately as you both stood there crying.  
“Daryl…I…it’s not the same anymore. I don’t trust you like I did, I don’t trust that you won’t do this to me again. You have to earn back that trust back.” You explained sadly. He nodded his head rapidly.   
“I will baby! I’ll do whatever it takes to make ya love me again. Just please don’t give up on me.” He pleaded, wiping away your tears with his thumb.  
“Daryl I never stopped loving you.” You whispered softly.  
“Good.” He smiled through his tears.  
“But we need to take this slow, build it back up, do it right.” You explained. He nodded eagerly at you and you moved out of his grasp.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Daryl.” You sighed. His shoulders slumped as the realisation of not sharing a bed with you sunk in, but he tried to quickly mask his disappointment and nodded.  
“G’night baby.” He said softly as he reluctantly left the cell.

The next day you got on with chores with Carol and couldn’t get your mind off Daryl. He loved you, last night proved that, but now you had to rebuild everything from scratch. You hadn’t seen Daryl since last night, maybe he was hunting. You walked into your cell and was surprised to see some wild flowers in a beer bottle on the bed side table. You smiled as you remembered Daryl had done this for you when you first started dating. You found those butterflies he used to give you creeping back in as you gingerly touched the flowers. You freshened up and headed down for dinner.

“Daryl wants to talk to you outside.” Rick smiled just as you were about to sit down.  
“Oh…ok.” You said, slightly confused. You went into the prison yard and Daryl was stood there waiting.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” You asked as you stood in front of him.  
“We’re havin’ dinner out here.” He smiled as he extended his hand out to you. You blushed and took it. He laced his fingers with yours and your heart sped up, it felt just like it did when you first got together. He lead you to a patch of grass that was secluded, there was a blanket already set out and a basket. You looked at him and smiled and he smirked at you and gave your hand a squeeze. You both sat down on the blanket facing each other and he opened the basket. He took out some food and a bottle of wine with two glasses, filling them up and passing you one.

“So what’s all this?” You asked as you ate.  
“I’m tryin’ to woo ya.” He smiled deadly serious. You couldn’t help but laugh at his cuteness.  
“Woo me?” You asked amused. He took your hand in his and rubbed circles on your palm.  
“Yeah, is it workin’?” He smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully earning a chuckle from Daryl.  
“Maybe.” You teased smiling at his handsome face.  
“Maybe I gotta up my game.” He said smoothly as he leant in, his lips softly caressing yours. He cupped your cheek and his tongue gently traced your bottom lip seeking entrance, you gladly obliged letting your tongues dance together. You had missed this, you had missed him. Your heartache was quickly disappearing. You broke apart for air and he kept his hand on your face.  
“I really fuckin’ love ya baby.” He smiled as he bit his lip. You couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I really fucking love you too.” You grinned.   
You finished your food and wine, just enjoying each others company until it was really late and cold. You walked through the prison holding hands until you reached your cell.

“Thanks for this Daryl, I really enjoyed it.” You smiled. He leant in and kissed you tenderly.  
“G’night y/n.” He said sadly, not wanting to leave. You grabbed his hand before he walked away and pulled him into your cell. He looked at you curiously.  
“I sleep better with you next to me. I haven’t slept since you left.” You admitted. The guilt smacked him in the gut again and he grabbed your face and kissed you, this time it was needy. When you broke apart you were both breathless.  
“I’m sorry baby. I ain’t goin’ nowhere now. I’m never leavin’ ya side again.” He promised. He started stripping to just his boxers and you stripped to your panties and put his top on. You lay down and he lay next to you, his back to your chest, and his arms enveloped you tightly. He nuzzled the back of your neck and placed delicate kisses on your neck and shoulder, making you shiver. You turned around to face him and pushed his hair out of his face.  
“I’m starting to forgive you.” You said staring at him. His eyes lit up and a smile graced his handsome face.   
“I know I don’t deserve ya y/n, ya the most amazin’ woman I’ve ever met. I’m the luckiest man alive right now to be here with ya. I’m gon’ make up for what I did, I promise baby.” He smiled stroking your side. You snu


End file.
